Heather/Quotes
Recruitment Conversations With Nephenee *'Nephenee:' ...Uh, hello? *'Heather:' Argh, Whaaat?! Do you need something? *'Nephenee:' Hey, y'all best... Er... You should be careful hanging around here like that. I reckon you should clear out of here while you're still in one piece. *'Heather:' Aww, that's so sweet of you! What's your name? *'Nephenee:' Nephenee... *'Heather:' Nephenee... What a cute name. I'm Heather. Pleased to meet you. *'Nephenee:' Pleasure's all mine. So it's Heather, huh? You gonna get outta here, then? *'Heather:' Well... It looks uphill battle to fight. I bet I can help out. *'Nephenee:' But you... *'Heather:' Don't worry about it. I'm the type that likes to help nice country girls like you. *'Nephenee:' Um...like me? *'Heather:' That's right. Don't worry about it. Tee hee... This is turning out to be a great day. *'Nephenee:' Uhhh... Yeah... With Brom *'Brom:' Hey... *'Heather:' ... *'Brom:' Hey, pay attention. *'Heather:' ... ... *'Brom:' Aw, heck, I hope I ain't shoutin' at a deaf girl... CAN YOU HEAR ME?! *'Heather:' ...Knock it off, already. What do you want, you old hick? *'Brom:' ...Oh, sorry 'bout that. They call me Brom, by the way... How 'bout you? *'Heather:' ...Excuse me? Are you trying to get lucky or something? Give it up, you smelly pig farmer. There's no way I'm having anything to do with you. *'Brom:' No, no! It's nothin' like that at all! I got myself a darlin' wife and a whole passel of kids, and I love 'em ta death. *'Heather:' So... What do you want?! *'Brom:' See, I believe ya just went and stole something from one of these here youngsters in the village. You did quite a job at it, I might add. *'Heather:' Were... Were you watching?! *'Brom:' Now hold on a spell... I ain't preachin' at ya, and I'm not gonna turn ya in or nuthin'. I was just thinkin' that maybe ya could lend me a hand. *'Heather:' A hand? With what? *'Brom:' Well, me and uh...you see that girl over there with the long hair? We're havin' a bit of a tussle with some'a the young folk in the village... They picked a fight, but we don't want anyone gettin' hurt. I just thought maybe you could borrow some'a their weapons, so we won't have to fight at all? *'Heather:' Huh... So that girl is a friend of yours? Hmmm... *'Brom:' Friend ain't exactly the right word... Nephenee... We met when we fought together during the war. We're kinda neighbors, so we hit it off. Durin' the war, neither of us knew much about fightin', so we helped each other out. *'Heather:' All right, I'll help. *'Brom:' Whew, that's great! That's just swell of ya! *'Heather:' Hey, I couldn't care less about you, but I can't just sit back when a girl's in trouble. OK, let's go. We can't leave Nephenee waiting! *'Brom:' Hey, hold up! Just wait a tick. What's your name? *'Heather:' Heather! But as for you, hayseed...don't forget the "Miss." Got it? * Brom: Miss Heather, then. All righty. By the way... Could ya maybe slow down a touch? Huff huff huff... Death Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn scripts